fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemonade Mouth - Maximum Ride Version
This is a mash up of Lemonade Mouth and Maximum Ride. Most of the storyline is part of Lemonade Mouth, but the characters are either from Maximum Ride or made up. Plot Seven ordinary high school students end up having to remodel and decorate the Performing Arts Center. However, things go differently when just one song turns this ragtag group of seven into a legendary band, Lemonade Mouth. However, things aren't so dandy with the rival band from West Key High School, Mudslide Crush. Characters Lemonade Mouth *'Maximum "Max" Ride' - one of the members of Lemonade Mouth. She is the lead singer of the band and develops feelings for Fang. She is the equivalent to 'Olivia White' from Lemonade Mouth the movie. Max is also half-sisters with Ella Martinez. *'Nick "Fang" Smith' - one of the members of Lemonade Mouth. He is the lead guitarist for the band, but technically plays the electric guitar. He starts to develop feelings for Max. He is the equivalent to 'Wen Gifford' from the Lemonade Mouth movie. *'Tiffany "Nudge" Hart '- one of the members of Lemonade Mouth. She is one of the singers for the band and is also the one who officially created the band. She is best friends with Angel and is the equivalent to 'Stella Yamada' from the movie. *'James "Iggy" Walker' - one of the members of Lemonade Mouth. He is the drummer for the band and has developed feelings for his best friend Maximum Ride's half-sister Ella Martinez. He is the equivalent to 'Charlie Delgado' from the movie. *'Ella Martinez' - one of the members of Lemonade Mouth. She is the bassist for the band (so she plays the bass guitar). She develops feelings for Dylan from Mudslide Crush. She is the equivalent to 'Mohini "Mo" Banjaree' from the movie. *'Angel Blight' - one of the members of Lemonade Mouth. She is one of the singers for the band and is Gazzy's sister. She has no official equivalent from the Lemonade Mouth movie, as there were originally five in the band. *'Jeff "Gazzy" Blight' - one of the members from Lemonade Mouth. He is the keyboardist for the band and is Angel's brother. He has no official equivalent from the Lemonade Mouth movie, as there were originally five in the band. Mudslide Crush *'Dylan Bridger' - one of the members of Mudslide Crush and its lead guitarist. He develops feelings for Ella (although in the Maximum Ride books, he likes Max). His movie equivalent is 'Scott', but he doesn't join Lemonade Mouth. *'Raiden Birch' - one of the members of Mudslide Crush and the lead singer. He has a problem with Lemonade Mouth and tries to do anything to keep them from ruining 'his career'. Others *Mrs. Morrison *Principal Mills *Family Members (fathers, mothers, etc.) Chapters #Lemonade Mouth - Maximum Ride Version Part 1 #Lemonade Mouth - Maximum Ride Version Part 2 Sequel The author has announced a sequel for this story once that this is finished (which is a long time from now) 1 References #Sequel 1